


Wasteland Downpour

by LeSalzir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, drunk, no beta we die like men, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSalzir/pseuds/LeSalzir
Summary: First, it was a slight dribble. The rain drops hitting a mask Junkrat known for… How long now? Who caresSecond fit I ever wrote. Roadhog hates Junkrat, gets drunk and oh well, we all know where this is going.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Wasteland Downpour

First, it was a slight dribble. The rain drops hitting a mask Junkrat known for… How long now? Who cares. The sound it made, very subtle, but it rattled in his ears. Junkrat never liked the rain. „It makes my skin weird.“ Is what he said in a heated argument with this mass of a man in front of him. Roadhog told him to shut the fuck up and stop complaining. „Ya smell anyway.“ With his lips pouting, the smaller man seemed shelter under a roof. At least what’s still standing of it. It took a lot of shouting, pulling, scratching and biting until Roadhog had managed to free Junkrat from his make-shift shelter. But today was different.

What only started with a light dribble turned to a downpour within a few minutes. Right as the first rush of water hit Junkrats back, he yelped and cringed onto a massive arm. „Roadie! ROADIE! Get me outta here!!“ _His lungs will be coarse by the night if he keeps on screaming like that_ , Roadhog thought silently to himself. He was glad his mask covers most of his face. The annoyed expression and slow movements of his mouth were hidden from piercing eyes. With a swift motion, the taller man picked Junkrat right up. He saw an abandoned building just a few minutes ago. Must be somewhere… Of course the young man whined and screamed and complained the whole way. „Hoggie!! Make it stop!! We gonna die! I fucking hate this shit!“ His younger companion knew exactly what would throw him off. Fucking dingo. Fallout hasn’t happened for a few months now, but Junkrat was still terrified of it. Of course, who fucking wouldn’t? But still, sometimes Roadhog would fantasize about suffocating him, to strangle his neck, feeling his windpipe crush underneath his colossal hands. But he gets paid. Oh well, not enough. It should be 80/20, not 50/50. Being a bodyguard and a goddamn babysitter all in one ain’t easy.

After 30 minutes of him dragging the rat around, all while he could feel metal fingers trying to tear into his arm, he found it. It was an abandoned gas station, windows blown out long ago. A loose sign with chipped paint was hanging low over the entrance, Roadhog had trouble getting inside. For what he could manage to actually see with his wet lenses, it read something along the lines of „R….T…. 24/7“. While Roadhog lifted the sign up with ease, Junkrat scattered over the floor into his new, dry home. His giggle made Roadhog almost gag. He hated it. „Look Hoggie!“ Oh how he hated that nickname. „This place got a lot of shit! All these spare parts! I coulda make some bombs outta them!“ It would be a long fucking night, huh? A small light source, a candle Roadhog has found in the back of the station, showed the non existing audience what Junkrat was doing. With shivering hands and damp hair clinging to his forehand he managed the make the first make-shift and somewhat-working bomb. Junkrat always mumbled to himself no matter what. Be it while he tinkered, while he repaired his prosthetics or while Roadhog would try to read something. It was absolute nonsense most of the time. His bodyguard would have killed him by now if it wasn’t for… What exactly was keeping him from doing that? Right, nothing. Roadhog never knew why he pulled up with Junkrats shit. Or Junkrat. But he guessed being alone all this time made him somewhat soft. Deep down inside, inside a concrete heart. Maybe.

As it got darker, the downpour still hasn’t stopped. With a big, low sigh and Junkrat being occupied by his crazy ideas, Roadhog decided to check out the back and see if there is at least something to distract him from killing the rat right at the spot. That fucker has been mumbling non-stop for the past 3 hours. The Hog might be patient, but the Lord must be testing him and he is about to lose it.  
  
In the back there wasn’t much that would be helpful with his quest of restraining this urge to go on a rampage. A bunch of old magazines, fucked up beyond recognition. All that was left of them were the bright yellow font on the front. „HOT ASS LADIES“. He scoffed. How pathetic people were before all this. He almost forgot. Some medicine which was, of fucking course, empty. Fucking junkers. And he was one of them. A lot yelp followed by a string of cuss words ripped him out if his thoughts. Right. That annoying ass rat was still there, in the front, probably wanting to kill him with his… existence. God, what a waste of good air. After what felt like hours scavenging through garbage he found it. A bottle of Vodka. His personal holy grail in these times. He hasn’t had a drink in years, fuck, in decades. He shouldn’t drink it. Being drunk is dangerous out here. But oh god, _he needs it_. With a swift movement the bottle was were it belonged, in his hands. It wasn’t opened. Good. He could get so drunk and then just drift off to sleep while this little shithead would be tinkering the entire time. Sounds fantastic. At least to Roadhog. As big feet dragged across the floor, Junkrat was deep in his thoughts. The wires weren’t working how they should. It made him slowly go even more mad than he already was. He tried out a few different ones and finally found one that worked. Roadhog would looooove to see how useful he truly was! But his eyes weren’t met with the familiar gas mask he grew to love. It was met with Roadhogs face. Well, half of it. The Vodka bottle securely locked between the big mans lips, the loud gulps echoed loudly through the almost empty building. Junkrats eyes locked with the bottle. He never drank anything. He was always too busy with trying to stay alive. „Oi Hoggie! Whatcha got there?!“ The shrill voice made Roadhog realize that Junkrat was still alive. Oh god.

He took another large gulp before lowering his mask. Carefully, his tusks would get caught in it if he didn’t watch out. It was annoying but these tusks were the only things that survived. A gruesome reminder of what once were. „None of ya fucking business.“ With that being said, Junkrat put on a show. Oh, how Roadhog hated it. Big, pouty lips, puppy eyes and a forehead wrinkled by eyebrows being frowned a little bit too hard. So hard it was almost comical. Almost. „Ah c’mooon Hoggie! I wanna drink it!“ A metal hand reached out for it but Roadhog quickly swapped it. „Fuck no. Ya haven’t drank anything in like… forever? Won’t let ya get drunk. Ya can’t handle it.“ He smirked. Luckily his mask hid it. „Fuck ya, ya dingo! Gimme!“ Junkrat was like a 25 year old child. Never understood a firm no. But… I _mean, he’s old enough? He will probably hate the taste._ His brain running wild between „We need someone to look out for anything“ and „Oh, it won’t hurt“ the smaller one snatched the bottle and held it up to his lips. _His lips… So delicate, small, sucking on…_ No Roadhog. Focus. To his surprise Junkrat didn’t cough or threw a fit like he thought he would. That little shit SMIRKED. He balled up his fists. „Woaw Hoggie! Tastes funny! Why am I getting so fucking warm?“ Another swig. A BIG one. Roadhog was stunned. Junkrat- That little fucker was really trying to fucking kill him. „Dontcha drink it all, for fuck sake.“ A low grumble made it clear to Junkrat to pass the bottle back into the safety of his bodyguards hands. „Hah Hoggie… I feel weird! I like it!“ The giggle. The giggle was so damn annoying and now it started to get even louder and more annoying. Fuck. Of course Roadhog almost downed the bottle in one go, how else was he supposed to handle this little annoying fucker? And yes, Junkrat was allowed more and got a little bit touchy but see, Roadhog gets weird when he drinks, okey? Nothing to worry about!  
  
A clinking sound echoed through the empty building as the empty bottle hit the ground. Junkrat was now shitfaced beyond what he ever experienced on these weird parties Roadhog used to go to. The smaller Junker was spitting out one weird thought after the other, giggling, laughing like a maniac. And Roadhog didn’t mind one bit. His mind had this amazing daze, this really good buzzing that made him ease up. His shoulders had been hurting all day from tensing up all the time and trying not to kill Rat. But now? Now he can ease his muscles. Slumped against the cold, harsh wall, stripped of the wallpaper long ago, he let out a long breath. God, he needed that. The downpour was still going strong, but now the sound of unforgiving forces splashing water onto the heated up sand almost sounded like a song that was long forgotten. This wonderful song was, of course, interrupted by a rat getting touchy. Way too touchy. A slight caress of Roadhogs arm, the frame of y young, scrawny man slowly laying himself over the bodyguards legs. It was too much. Some lines shouldn’t be crossed. „Hoggieee…“ Junkrat whined. Like always. „Didcha eva…“ Even though Junkrats speech was slurred and most of the words hard to understand, the lewd gesture with both of his hands, well one normal hand a metal one, made it clear what he meant. „Ya mean fuck? Are ya asking me if I ever _fucked_?“ Like a deer caught in the headlights, Junkrat sat, or for a better understanding, almost played across his lap. And like a young foal experiencing snow for the first time, the younger Junker shivered in a frighted way as Roadhog began to laugh. It was so damn long ago that Roadhog had laughed. Truly laughed. Sure, sometimes Ja- _Junkrat_ would tell a dumb ass joke and he would laugh. But like this? He couldn’t remember.

Of course that’s what his boss asked. A question he never thought he would have to answer. Or laugh so hard about it. It was probably because of the way Junkrat looked frighted and… Is he getting red? „Hahaha! Of course ya fucking shithead. I’m 48. Ya thought I would go 48 fucking years without ever sticking ma dick in someone?“ The look in Junkrat made his laughing worse. It was hilarious. he was obvious caught off guard and looked confused. And like he thought about something. And despite Roadhog having the time of his life, he knew Junkrat thinking about something always meant trouble. Trouble he would have to solve. „So… ya saying…“ Junkrat slurred. „Ya stuck ya dick in some chicks? Like fo real? All tha way?“ He was truly confused. He didn’t believe him. Eyes as wide as they can get and such a puzzled face made Roadhog stop. That kid really doesn’t know shit, huh? „Yeah? What else imma supposed to do? I mean…“ Is he really going that far with this topic? He’s too drunk for that. „There are a lotta things ya can do. Stick it in a chick, in a dude, use ya mouth and hands ya know…?“ Oh gosh Junkrat was thinking again. He hated that silence that suddenly fell between them. The once wonderful sound of the downpour turned to a deafening, drumming sound he now wished to stop. „Oh… alright.“ Jam- Junkrat sprawled out on his lap and all of a sudden Roadhog realized that, _fuck_ , his boss’ face was for too close to his crotch. Far too close. But what was he supposed to do? Yell „Get off ma crotch ya fuckhead!“ would have been a start but something inside him held his tongue. It was like… He _wanted_ to see how far Junkrat would go. And yes, his pants would get tighter and tighter but… Junkrat would never…?

And it all happened too fast. Way too fast. His mind slipped. As did Junkr- _Jamies_ hand. it braced over the zipper ever so softly Jamie could manage. It was too much but Roadhogs mind was in a big daze, like a cage that would put him into a place he never thought he would get into. The smaller Junker didn’t say a damn word. Oh god, how Roadhog wished he would at least say _something_. Anything, really. But no, that little fucker stayed dead silent. Only the sound of somewhat… what? erratic breathing? What was that sad excuse of a human up to? Jamies hand was shaking. Slowly, shit so damn slowly, he worked open the fly of his bodyguards pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. Jamies lips were quivering, his own boner trying to rip the torn up shorts apart. All while the self proclaimed one-man-apocalypse stayed still. Only the sound of the water hitting the ground and some big, rumbling huffs filled Jamies ears. It was unbearable. It was a line that should never be crossed but Jamie was never good at following rules anyway. He fumbled a lot, it was too damn hard to focus on getting the Hogs dick out when he was drunk. Is that what being drunk is like? He liked it. All of a sudden his hand was occupied with a much bigger one, as big as his damn head. One finger hooked between flesh and fabric, Roadhog, he still can’t believe this, _helped_ Jamie to free his dick. It was so hard it was painful. With a low grunt of relief, Roadhogs dick sprung out of his pants. The young Junker looked in awe, it was big. Really big. Like his damn forearm big. And thick. Thick as a… thick as one of his bombs at least. His face flushed and his hands trembling, he slowly reached out for Roadhogs dick. It felt so damn hot, wrapping his hands around it.

A quick questioning look was shot back up, just in case. But the big mountain of a man didn’t budge and didn’t say anything. It was hard to tell with the mask on and his ears ringing like crazy. All he got was a low rumble from the chest and that was enough. Up and down, slowly, carefully watching Jamie worked his hands up the big dick Roadhog presented him. He couldn’t wrap his hand around it, the soft skin sliding with his hand. Both of them breathing heavily, Jamie started to use both hands, trying to be as careful as he can with his prosthetic. He shuddered, drool forming at the back of his mouth. What if he…? Another warm feeling pulled him out of his thoughts. Roadhog put his hand around Jamies and started to squeeze. „It won’t fall off.“ Is all what was said between them. Nodding, Jamie went on to squeeze harder and he swore his pants busted open when he heard his bodyguard. A low grunt came out of the mask. Small hands were getting faster and faster. Roadhog lolled his head back, closed his eyes and tried to pin point when exactly this line was crossed. Was it 5 minutes ago? Or a month when he forced Jamie to take a dib in the small river they found? Or 5 nights ago when he could hear the younger Junker working himself up right next to him and whispering his name? He almost jolted straight up when he felt a familiar feeling. Thetis of a tongue was toying with the tip of his dick, so delicate, small and , _fuck_ , so hot. He glanced down through his lenses, which already fogged up a few moments ago, only to see Jamie eagerly and full of ecstasy licking his dick before the wonderful warmth of a tight mouth devoured it. Like an animal acting on instincts, he grabbed Jamies head with one head and let out a small moan. it seemed like Jamie was getting out of touch with reality too, because he didn’t giggle. He moaned. Jamie _fucking moaned right onto his dick and fuck it felt great_. Whatever was controlling Roadhog by then, it was intense. Slowly the hand would shove Jamies head down, the sound of him gagging seemed to turn Roadhog even more on. But Jamie never gave up and he tried, oh how he tried, to take the full length of the probably biggest dick he had ever seen. Saliva was dripping down, tears forcing their way out of Jamies eyes but he loved every single second of it.

Of course Roadhog realized when Jamie couldn’t breath. But he didn’t care. He would love to fuck the rat to death if he could. And he could. But not now. As soon as his hand left Jamies head, the smaller one was straightening himself up and coughed. His own spit would drabble down his chest. And damn, Roadhog had nothing more on his mind than burying his dick in this way too small ass. As if Jamie could read his mind, the young Junker pulled his pants down to his ankles. Or the one ankle he still had left. No words had to be spoken, they both knew today was the day they both would cross the final line. With heavy breathing filling the air, Roadhog noticed that Jamies shorts were already opened. That fucker touched himself while sucking him off. He might die if Jamie would keep up like that. Jamie slowly faced Roadhog and suddenly they both fell silent. Muscles not moving, both of them stared into each others eyes. Jamies face was flushed red, even his chest turned this wonderful color. Both guts going up and down slowly, an attempt to not lose their breath. Roadhog went into full shock as he saw the face Jamie made. The small man closed his eyes and moaned, biting his lips. Luckily the lenses were hiding where Roadhog would peak but what he saw made him almost completely lose it. Jamie was fucking fingering himself. Oh god. He can’t take it any longer. Roadho- fuck it, Mako grabbed Jamie by his hips and pulled him closer. Jamie yelped, looking like a puppy that had just been caught being bad. But as soon as he felt a big finger circling his tight ring of muscles, he went limp. Jamies dick was leaking pre cum, the taste of Makos dick still lingering on his tongue. He started to moan like in that porno he once saw many years ago. But he couldn’t help it. It was too much, too hot, too intense. His dunk mind came to all of it senses when the big finger entered him. Pushed past the tight ring, Jamie hollered, he fucking giggled and oh god, he started to lower himself onto it. The big hand on his back was starting to dig into his skin while he fucked himself open. He felt so damn full and he loved it. His moaning only grew louder when another finger was introduced and pushed past the tight muscles. He almost yelled. Almost. Makos breathing was getting faster, his hands working Jamie up. His back started to hurt, Jamie was digging into his skin way too much. „Hog-Hog… Hoggie! I’m-!“ Jamies eyes went wide as both fingers were removed with a lot POP! He wanted to complain but he stopped mid sentence as soon as he felt something wet and big at his entrance. Now or never.

Mako held his dick still as Jamie slowly lowered himself. Jamie whimpered as he could feel the fat head trying to force its way into him. It hurt but he didn’t care. The sharp pain was like the Vodka he drank before that. It was too damn good. Jamie almost jumped over Makos shoulders as the head finally went in. He yelled and moaned and his hands tried to crawl into Makos skin. It was the ultimate bliss. The final boss of good emotions. Both hands of the bigger one were grabbing his ass and slowly pulled him up. The slow drag felt amazing. But god, when he went down again… He felt like he was being split in half like a log. Another yell, Jamie tensed up. It was like someone ran an electric current through his entire body. With the dick slightly curved it pressed just into the right spots. Jamie loved it and moaned and… Is he crying? Who the fuck cares. He never did drugs but if they’re just as good as dick, he really would love to try them. Forced out of his mind, a familiar pain was stabbing into Jamies cheek. The pain of pure concrete. His face was pressed down onto the floor, his ass sticking up into the air. When did Mako flip him over? Suddely, almost the full weight of Mako was pushed onto Jamies back, knocking the air right out of him. „I’m gonna fuck you like the pig ya are.“ Jamies dick sprung up in excitement. He whimpered. „I’m gonna fuck ya so hard, ya won#t be able to work. I will use ya.“ Jamies hands were trapped underneath himself, maybe if he reaches up he could…? A big hand swapped hands away from his dick. „Fuck no. I will use ya however I want. I will make ya cum over and over again without ya even touching ya ugly self. And you will squeal fo me, you squeal like a little piggy and tell me to fuck you to death. Got it?“ He could feel the breathing of Mako on his head. He swore he could’ve come right then and there. „Hmh.“ IS all he could manage. „I can’t fucking here you.“ With a swift move forward, Mako shoved another two inches of his dick into him. „FUCK!“ Tears were forming at the edges of his eyes again. „Y-yes…“ With a loud scream Mako shoved the rest of his dick into the small and tight hole of Jamie and the young Junkers voice was getting coarse. No sound was coming out of Jamie. He was just laying there, under Mako, ass in the air, hands under his own dick, all while his mouth hanged wide open and his eyes rolled back. It felt like an entire arm was shoved up in there. Pure ecstasy.

Without missing a beat, Roadhog pulled his dick almost all the way out, only to shove it back in brutally. Jamie would scream and moan while his hole would get rampaged. But Mako didn’t think of anything. Bad feelings numbed by the alcohol, all he had on his mind was filling this filthy, small, tight and annoying hole. And he would. The familiar feeling in his gut was slowly building up, but then he felt Jamie tightening on his dick. It was so damn tight he almost couldn’t move out. Of course he did anyway, because if he already has the chance of fucking the younger one to death, he would. And he wouldn’t stop until his load was spilling out of this hole. But the spasm of the muscles wouldn’t stop and only then did he realized, Jamie already came. Jamie was making lewd sounds, something between utterly, blissfully moaning and sobbing. Even though the sober Roadhog would look right after his boss and kill everyone who would have done this, the drunk Mako didn’t care. With a ruthless rhythm he pumped his dick in and out of Jamie like he was a fucktoy. And to him he truly was in this moment. Just another fuck toy. A hole to fill. A little piggy that needed to be taught a lesson. Another spasm ripped him out of his rhythm. „Ma-Mako…“ Jamie was coming again. Coating the floor white, Jamie whimpered and moaned and almost couldn’t breath. „P-please…“ Mako was about to lose it. „Please… fuck me.“ It’s all Mako had to hear in order to go full Hog on Jamies ass. He pressed down between Jamies shoulder and just drove his dick into him like his life depended on it. The screaming and moaning and sobbing of the smaller one edging him on. But Makos voice was failing him. The one-man-apocalypse started to crumble down, moaning and grunting. Then it was over. he drove his dick balls deep into Jamie, trying to get it even deeper as he spilled his load into him. A loud and deep roar that could be heard for miles filled the room, the high pitched moan of Jamie mixed within it. Cum spilled out, Mako could feel it. He cashed his breath and slowly got up, to let Jamie breath. A sharp intake indicated that Mako had in fact, not fucked him to death. Just almost. he watched as his dick slowly pulled out, cum gushing after it. Jamie didn’t move. He just breathed heavily and played there, ass still in the air. Mako sat behind him. Of course Mako could barely see through the lenses but he could see all the cum under Jamie. That boy sure came a lot. Just as Mako catches his breath, pulling his mask slightly up in order to draw in more oxygen, his eyed widened. Jamie was spreading his ass with his still intact hand, not even looking at him, chest flushed. „Mako.. Fuck me again.“ 


End file.
